


Will We Be More?

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[ Request/prompt: Uzu was been bullied when he was a preschooler and had this necklace that the kids took it from him until Ryuko showed up and beat up those kids, he got afraid of her at first until she returns him he's necklace, he thanked her many times. She wasnt a friendly type that time, doesnt have any friends because all the kids think she was wierd. Until Uzu gets all friendly to her, Uzu was Ryuko's first friend until they reach in their Highschool life. ]]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will We Be More?

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Request/prompt: Uzu was been bullied when he was a preschooler and had this necklace that the kids took it from him until Ryuko showed up and beat up those kids, he got afraid of her at first until she returns him he's necklace, he thanked her many times. She wasnt a friendly type that time, doesnt have any friends because all the kids think she was wierd. Until Uzu gets all friendly to her, Uzu was Ryuko's first friend until they reach in their Highschool life. ]]

Uzu bit his lip as he wiped the dirt off of his face, the remnants smudging on his skin. He stood to his feet, his small hands balling into fists as he looked at the group of older boys in front of him. The older boys sneered down at Uzu, taunting him by sticking their tongues out at him or by blowing raspberries. The green haired boy frowned, his gray eyes moving to the silver necklace in the boy's hand.

All because he was smaller than them and younger than them... It really wasn't anything he wasn't used to, his older brother treated him the same way.

"Give it back!" Uzu cried our as he ran at the bullies. The lead boy scoffed and knocked Uzu aside, pushing the green haired boy back into the dirt.

"You think that's gonna work? You're gonna need to try harder than that, shrimp!" The boy taunted, his friends mocking Uzu. The lead boy frowned and looked down at the silver necklace in his hand. "What's so special about this dumb necklace anyway?" He grumbled as he gripped the necklace in his hand, threatening to pull it apart.

Uzu's eyes widened in fear. "N-No!" He yelled as he scrambled up to his feet. Before he could reach the bully, another figure came out of nowhere and tackled the bully to the ground. Uzu watched in surprise, his gray eyes watching the dark haired girl with the red streak in her hair punch at the older boy's face.

The green haired boy looked up in surprise to see the other boys run away in alarm. "R-Run! Ira Matoi!" The boys yelled as the scrambled back to the main playground. Uzu turned back to the dark haired girl. She managed to safely pull the necklace from the bully's hand before the kid shoved her off. He scrambled to his feet, cradling his sore cheek.

"I'm... I'm telling Mikisugi-sensei!" The kid cried out as he ran back to the playground, but not before Uzu noticed the tears in the bully's eyes. Blinking, Uzu turned to the dark haired girl as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. The green haired boy flinched slightly as the girl turned to him, dirt smudges on her face.

Uzu looked around nervously, his hands clutching onto the bottom of his shirt. "U-Uh..." He bit his lip as he looked back at the girl. "Sh-Shouldn't you go? You might get in trouble."

The dark haired girl shook her head. "No, Uncle Aikuro won't get mad at me for helping you." She told him and held her hand out to him. Uzu blinked and gasped, looking down at the silver necklace in her hand. He took it from her, beaming, as he put the necklace back on.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand. The girl blinked in surprise, not quite expecting Uzu to grab her hand. "I'm Uzu, by the way! Uzu Sanageyama." He told her with a bright smile.

The girl blinked before she shook her head, collecting her senses. "I'm Ryuko." She introduced with a small smile. "Ryuko Matoi."

\---

Ryuko tilted her head back against the wall she was sitting against. Her eyes closed as the wind began to blow, her hair flowing gently in the breeze. She heard the door nearby open and footsteps began heading in her direction. She opened her eyes, blinking, as she found Uzu standing in front of her with a small bag in his hand.

"Ditching again?" He asked with a small grin as he sat down beside Ryuko. He held the bag out to her, offering her the snacks inside.

Smiling, she pulled out one of the snacks - a lemon. She bit into it, chewing on it as Uzu pulled out a juice box for him. "What about you?" Ryuko spoke up mid-chew as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being up here during class?" She asked.

The green haired male shook his head, sticking the straw into the juice box. "No, it's break time anyway." He answered, sipping on the juice. Ryuko nodded in response, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey, you've got practice today, right?" Ryuko inquired as she tilted her head toward Uzu.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

The girl shrugged, finishing off the last of her lemon. "I'll probably come and watch you or something. I don't feel like going home just yet." Ryuko murmured, watching Uzu finish off the last of his juice. The male chuckled lightly, his eyes moving over to glance at the girl beside him.

"You heard about how great I am that you wanted to see me for yourself? I'm flattered, Matoi." He laughed at her, earning an eye roll from the girl. "You know I'm only kidding." He laughed as he stood to his feet to throw his juice box away in a nearby trash can. He dusted his hands off before he stood in front of Ryuko, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's get back to class. I'll let you copy my notes later today when I'm in practice." Uzu offered.

The girl pursed her lips and grabbed onto Uzu's hand, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. Before they turned to leave, Ryuko grabbed onto Uzu's sleeve, stopping him. He turned to her, looking down at her curiously. The dark haired girl averted her gaze. "I know you're really good... At kendo, that is... I've seen your matches, remember?" Ryuko grumbled to him and turned back to him.

Uzu blinked before a smile appeared on his features. "That's right, thanks. Looks like I can't embarrass myself when you're going to be coming to watch me." He chuckled before pulling Ryuko along to head back to class.

\---

Ryuko frowned as Uzu placed his notebook in her hand. "I didn't think that you'd give me this many notes." She grumbled, looking up at the male who has already changed into his kendo uniform.

The male frowned in response. "Well, it's your fault for ditching. Don't put the blame on me for trying to help you." He said to her, flicking her forehead.

"I'm not blaming you, geez. I really do appreciate it." She grumbled, rubbing her forehead and sending a light glare in Uzu's direction. The male chuckled lightly.

"Oh, sorry that the captain said you couldn't wait in the gym with us. Looks like you'll be stuck out here until I'm done." Uzu said to her.

Ryuko waved him off, hugging his notebook other chest. "Eh, it's not a big deal. On the bright side, I don't have to be in a stuffy room with a bunch of sweaty, smelly guys." Ryuko teased, eliciting a chuckle from Uzu. "You'd better get going, I'll be here writing my stupid notes." She said to him.

Umi nodded, preparing to leave. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Have fun with your notes." He replied.

"Good lick with your practice." She told him and the two went their separate ways. As Uzu headed inside, Ryuko stopped a few steps from the door, her blue eyes glancing over to the two female classmates a few yards from her. Ryuko pursed her lips, noticing that the girls were glancing in her direction and whispering to one another. She rolled her eyes and moved to sit on a nearby bench across from the gym. She plopped down on the bench, pulling out her notes and Uzu's. Her blue eyes skimmed the papers looking for where she last left off on her notes.

She pulled out her pen, chewing at the end of it before she finally started to copy the notes.

By the time she had finished, it was almost time for Uzu to get out of practice. She let out a tired yawn, stretching her arms and back. As she closed her notes, she looked up, seeing the girls from before approach her. One girl with short black hair fidgeted slightly, appearing to be embarrassed before the other girl with light brown hair spoke up.

"Um, can we ask you something?" The light brown haired girl spoke up. Ryuko blinked in surprise, but nodded nonetheless and allowed the file to ask her question. "Are you dating Sanageyama-san?" The girl with the light brown hair inquired.

Ryuko blinked in surprise. She almost laughed, but the fuels looked like they were dead serious about the question. She cleared her throat, her fingers twiddling with the notes in her hand. "N-No, we're not dating." Ryiko answered them, looking at the girls in front of her.

The black haired file looked at Ryuko in surprise. "R-Really? We could've sworn that you guys were a couple! You two are always together and you look really cute together." The black haired girl commented.

Ryuko chuckled slightly. "No, it's not like that. We're just friends." Ryuko assured the pair. They nodded and the doors to the gym opened, a few club members filing out of the room. The girls turned to the door just as Uzu had come out of the door.

"Good! There he is! Now is your chance." The light brown haired girl encouraged as she pulled her friend over to Uzu.

Ryuko blinked, watching the girls head over to Uzu. _Now's your chance?_ she thought curiously as she cocked her head to the side. She watched Uzu converse with the fuels for a bit before the left, the girls looking a little disappointed. Ryuko rose to her feet, holding the notebooks in her arms as Uzu approached her, the male back in his regular school clothes.

"Hey." Uzu greeted with a grin. Ryuko gave him a small grin in return before it faltered slightly, her blue eyes drifting over to the girls from before. They were looking over at Uzu and Ryuko. "Did I make you wait too long?" Uzu asked with a grin.

The dark haired girl glanced back at Uzu and shook her head. "No, but what was that about earlier? With those girls?" Ryuko asked.

Uzu pursed his lips. "Oh that? Those girls wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with them over the weekend." Uzu informed her.

"Oh, what did you say?"

Uzu hummed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hmm... Well I told them that I'd pass." He told her with a small grin. "You weren't going to be there, so I didn't want to go."

Ryuko pursed her lips, her eyes averting from Uzu. The green haired male grinned and took his notebook from Ryuko's arms. She turned to him curiously and he flashed her a grin. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat before I walk you home?" Uzu offered, earning a nod from Ryuko.

\---

Ryuko pursed her lips as she leaned against the wall behind her. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she waited for Uzu. In a matter of moments, Uzu emerged from the store that she was waiting in front of. He grinned at her and handed her the crepe in his hand. She took it gratefully, biting into the sweet treat. "Nothing for you?" Ryuko asked after she finished chewing. He shook his head and leaned down to take a bite of the crepe that Ryuko offered some of.

"I'm good, I'll probably eat when I get home." Uzu replied in between chewing. He swallowed his food as the two of them began heading down the path toward Ryuko's place. The dark haired file peered over at Uzu, nibbling on her food as she did so. She frowned and licked her lips, removing some of the frosting that had stuck to the corner of her lip. Her eyes moved back to the path in front of her, her brows furrowing.

_"You two are always together and you look really cute together."_

Ryuko chewed her food contemplatively, her brows furrowed together in frustration. _What the hell was that girl thinking?_ Ryuko thought to herself as she looked back at Uzu from the corner of her eye. _Us as a couple? Please_ She thought with a roll of her eyes, a scoff passing through her lips.

Uzu turned to her curiously. "Something funny?" He asked as he stopped in his tracks, Ryuko stopping alongside him.

The girl shook her head, offering more of her crepe to the green haired male in front of her. "Nope, don't mind me." She replied, watching Uzu take a bite of the food. She turned her head to the side, finally noticing that she and Uzu were in front of her apartment complex.

Her blue eyes turned to Uzu as he licked his lips clean of the frosting from the snack. Uzu shoved his hand in his pockets, grinning down at Ryuko. "While I'm here, do you want to hand out tomorrow? We have a long weekend." He asked.

"Him? Sure, did you want to hang out at my place or yours?" Ryuko asked as she finished off the last of the crepe, licking the crumbs off her fingers.

"I was actually thinking that we could meet up some place nice, like a date-kind of situation." Uzu replied, his cheeks dusting pink. Ryuko flushed, her blue eyes widening as she looked up at Uzu in surprise.

Ryuko tripped over her words, struggling to get out a response as she continued to look up at Uzu in suprise. "I-I... Wh-Wh-Where the hell did this come f-from?!" She finally stammered out, her cheeks as red as the streak in her hair.

Uzu pursed his lips, visibly embarrassed. "I-If you don't want to go, th-that's fi-"

"That's not what I said!" Ryuko rushed out, her hand clutching onto her bag strap embarrassedly. "I asked where the question c-c-came from!" She said to him her eyes looking at everything but the boy in front of her.

The green haired male blinked, noticing how flustered Ryuko was before he spoke. "U-Uh... Th-The girls from earlier. After I turned them down, they said that I should ask you out b-b-because we looked c-cute together." He stammered.

Ryuko looked at him, biting her lip. "Th-That's what brought this up?! Because someone said that we look cute together!" She almost yelled at him.

"I didn't hate the idea of us looking cute together!" Uzu almost yelled back, his cheeks turning red. "A-And that's not the only reason that I'm asking you out!" He told her.

"Oh really? Give me one good reason!"

"I like you!" Uzu confessed, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. The pair flushed a deep shade of red, their eyes meeting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryuko finally broke eye contact. Her eyes dropped to the floor, biting her lip as she did so. "S-Stupid!" Ryuko stammered as she looked back up at Uzu, surprising the male. "M-Meet me at that new cafe tomorrow at lunch and five me a proper confession then!" She yelled before quickly retreating up the stairs.

Uzu blinked, frozen in his place from awe as he tried to also his head around what just happened. "Hey!" Uzu looked up to see Ryuko looking down at him from the balcony, her cheeks still noticeably red. "I-If you're late, I'll kick your ass!" She told him, her brows furrowing.

He blinked again before a smile made its way onto his lips. "I'll be sure to be there extra early then!" He called up to her, beaming.

Fin.


End file.
